


Teki no Hoka (Enemy Fire)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Cruelty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Hikaru, you’re out of your mind. I’ve got no damn relationship with Kei, and I can’t believe you still think that.”





	Teki no Hoka (Enemy Fire)

How long had it been going on?

When had he started feeling like this?

Weeks, months...

Perhaps it had been going on forever.

He slowly got up from Yuya’s bed, careful not to make too much noise, not wanting to wake him up.

He wished he could’ve said that precaution was given only to a sudden generosity, but he wasn’t going to lie to himself.

He just didn’t want him to see him leave. And he didn’t want to talk to him, and he didn’t want any question or any of the usual objection the elder had every time they were together.

Hikaru had been clear with him from the start, after all.

He had told him it was just sex, he had accepted it, and neither of them should’ve wasted a word about the unhealthy relationship between them.

But Yuya, he had found out, wasn’t much prone to silence nor acceptance, not at times like these.

Hikaru had lost count of the times they had argued. Every time he said there was no point in talking about it, that nothing would’ve changed, and every time Yuya tried his best to make him feel guilty.

It hadn’t been going on for long.

They had ended up in bed together because Hikaru had wanted it, a little over a month before, and because Yuya had been easy about it.

Just then he had told him it was wrong, he had asked what had he been thinking.

And had kept opening his door to him, and Hikaru kept finding him a hypocrite.

He dressed up quickly, then he went to the kitchen to leave him a note.

And then he was out of that apartment, and it made him feel as if he could finally breathe, as if he felt suffocating inside, unable to stand the weight of what he was doing.

He loved Kota.

He truly did, and until a little while ago he would’ve never even thought about cheating on him.

Until a while ago, actually, he was sure the elder wouldn’t have done such a thing either.

Sighing, he went to his car.

Once inside he rested his head against the seat, then started the car.

It had begun with a few mails too much. With gazes, and him being convinced he had just imagined them.

Physical contact, more and more of it. And then lunches, lasting always too long while he waited home, wondering if Kota was really being honest as to where he was.

Hikaru, after all, had never liked Kei much; he knew he and Kota were friends, and he had always suspected that for Inoo it could’ve even been something more, but it had been just a few weeks ago that Hikaru had first thought that could actually be the case.

It didn’t take him long to go back home; it was late, and the traffic wasn’t much in that part of the city; once inside the building, he unwillingly took his keys and unlocked the door, trying not to make too much noise.

But what had worked at Yuya’s proved itself useless there; Kota was awake, sitting on the couch.

He was still. He stared into space, absorbed, slightly frowning.

Hikaru sighed silently, then he tried smiling to his boyfriend.

“Hi, Kota.” he told him, getting closer and trying to kiss him.

He was surprised when the elder turned his head to avoid it.

“How was dinner with Daiki?” he asked, cold, and Yaotome wasn’t so stupid as to not understand there was something wrong.

But he played indifferent, and shrugged.

“Nice. We’ve had yakitori. Why?” he asked, still being cautious.

Kota licked his lips, then smiled sarcastically.

“Because Dai-chan’s called a couple hours ago. Wanted to talk to you.” he said.

Hikaru cursed.

It wasn’t supposed to happen. Daiki didn’t call him often, and even if he did need something, he tried his cell.

Why in the world had he chosen that night of all to call him at home?

“Kota... let me explain...” he tried, sighing, while the other stood up and crossed his arms, looking almost mocking.

“What is there to explain, Hikaru?” he commented, sourly. “With whom have you been?” he asked then, dry.

Hikaru assessed his options fast.

Maybe he would’ve managed to find a convincing excuse; or, at least, that it would’ve left Yabu with some doubt as to why he had lied.

But after all, what was the point in keep pretending?

He had started sleeping with Yuya because he was sure Kota was cheating on him with Kei, and if that didn’t make him any less guilty, at least it left them on the same boat.

And now, he decided, it was time for both of them to sink.

“I was with Yuya.” he just said, holding his surprised stare.

They kept quiet for a while, and Hikaru tried to interpret the lack of reaction from him.

He could’ve taken as a sign he was thinking about the implications of his confession. Or that he couldn’t believe it.

Or, and that scared him the most, he didn’t care that much.

“The two of you were...” Kota said after a while, and didn’t deem necessary to complete the sentence.

“Yes, we’ve had sex if that’s what you wanted to ask.” he replied, aware that now lying wasn’t necessary anymore. On the contrary, he went for details. “It’s been going on for a few weeks. I...” he bit his lip, sighing. “I suppose I should’ve told you straight away. But it’s pointless now, isn’t it?”

“It is.” Yabu said, fast and concise, while he still looked like he was thinking. “Why did you do it?” he asked, and Hikaru really wished he could’ve heard some trace of sadness or disappointment in his voice, but all he got was indifference.

“Why, Kota?” he repeated, sarcastic. “Do you really want to say that I’ve been the first one to make a mistake? That I’ve been the first to cheat?” he sighed, licking his lower lip. “There’s no point in keeping it quiet anymore. Say it, if you have the courage. Say it, since you’ve got no reason to deny it anymore.”

Yabu frowned, crossing his arms.

“Say _what_ exactly, Hikka? What the hell are you talking about? Honestly, I have no idea.”

“About Kei, Kota.” he said, desperate. “Kei and your relationship, and the fact that you’re sleeping with him. I’ve tried to pretend there was nothing going on, but I’ve reached my limit. I can’t take it anymore, I can’t feel messed with this way without you saying something. I’m tired, Kota.” he said, feeling close to tears.

And the elder kept looking at him with those cold eyes, he kept looking confused, and he felt like an idiot.

He wasn’t going to stand his silence, not again.

“Hikaru, you’re out of your mind. I’ve got no damn relationship with Kei, and I can’t believe you still think that.” he took a deep breath, brushing a hand over his face. “What is this, a war? Does our relationship really come down to that for you? You think I sleep with Kei and so you think you have the right to fuck Yuya?” his voice, at first so calm, became higher as he went on talking. “Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you tell me how you were feeling, we could’ve...” again, he brushed his face, as if he wasn’t sure of what was left for them to do, at this point. “I wish you’d have had more trust in me, Hikaru.” he said, and the younger felt a void in the middle of his chest, a sense of defeat.

A war. Yes, that’s what it had been for him.

A war where he had had to attack if he wouldn’t have wanted to be attacked first, but what he hadn’t understood was that Kota had no intention of doing such thing.

Had it really been all his imagination?

Was that relationship between his boyfriend and Kei really all a creature of his mind, of his paranoia?

“What... what now, Kota?” he asked, his voice feeble, and he almost hoped that the other would’ve told him it didn’t matter, that he had been tricked by his mind and that he forgave him, because he loved him just like he had before.

But there was no understanding in Yabu’s eyes, just that coldness that Hikaru was starting to hate.

“I want you to leave.” the elder whispered after a few seconds, closing his eyes briefly. “I... I need to think, to decide what I want to do. And if I want to forgive you.” he added, and the void in Hikaru’s chest turned into a gash, and he felt like crying, hurting himself for what he had done to Kota, for what he had done to himself.

But he didn’t.

He nodded. He grabbed his jacket and went out of that apartment, aware that it wasn’t going to be the place for him anymore.

He closed the door behind his back.

It was a war, it was.

And he had just lost.

 

~

 

Yabu was sitting on the couch.

His head leant against it, his eyes staring at the ceiling.

He didn’t think Hikaru was the kind of guy to cheat on him, he had never deemed it possible.

And yet the fact that he had made him think about the mechanisms of his mind, about why thinking he had a relationship with Kei had driven him to Yuya, and not to an open confrontation.

He didn’t want to lose. He didn’t want to be the idiot who had trusted completely the man he loved, and he had showed that his pride and led him down the wrong path.

But Kota, after all, didn’t care why he had done it. He had, he had cheated on him with Yuya, and that was all that mattered.

He smiled, hearing his phone vibrate and reading the e-mail.

_“All for the best, right? Now he’s the one in the wrong. We shouldn’t have problems anymore.”_

His smile widened.

He had won the war, and he was going to collect his tribute.

Strategy, almost always, beats the direct attack.

And Hikaru’s mistake had been ignoring that Kota had a plan for the battle.

_“I love you, Kei.”_


End file.
